Fruits Basket 2
by AirSakura
Summary: 19 years later. New characters and a new story!
1. Proluge

19 years have past since Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo graduated high school. So many things had happened over the years. Kyo and Thru got married and had three boys: Kazuma (16), Kano (15), and Akira (4). But, a year after they graduated Hatori, Shigure, and Akito got in a car accident, only Hatori survived. When Kazuma was born, he became the head of the family. Kano was born with the cursed spirit of the dog.

The Story starts with a girl named Usagi Manabe. Whose father has just past away.


	2. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

Running late for school, Usagi quickly grabbed her things and ran to school. She just transferred to a new high school. Cause her father passed away a week ago, so she had no other family to live with. She finally made it to school when the first bell rang.She looked at the paper that she had gotten the day before._Class 1-A, Mr. Yuki Sohma...where have I heard that name before_?

She walked into the classroom, and saw a man with sliver hair and purple eyes, wearing his reading glasses, sitting at a desk correcting papers. "_Um...excuse me...Mr. Sohma? um...I'm the new transfer student."_ Usagi said staring at the ground nervously. "_Welcome to class 1-A Miss. Manabe._" Yuki said when he smiled. The final bell rang Yuki stood up and announced the arrival of the new student. "_Class, we have a new transfer student her name is Usagi Manabe._" the class didn't really care for new students.

In the back there was a group of boys, ignoring what Yuki said. One of the boys, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He sat there with his hands under his chin and his elbows on the desk, looking at Usagi. Usagi looked at him and blushed. One of the boys said "_She's pretty cute. huh..Kano?_" Kano quickly snapped out of it and said "_Yeah..._" Yuki sat back down and said " _There's an empty desk by Mr. Kano Sohma_" In which to point out the fact that they are related. Kano stood up and yelled "**_WHY DO ALWAYS HAVE TO USE MY FULL NAME!_**"

"_Your just like your father sometimes when he was your age." _Yuki said smirking. Kano sat down blushing. Usagi looked at Kano and said "_Hello, my name is Usagi Manabe._" Kano started to blush agian. "_Hello, my name is Kano Sohma, I'm a reltive of the teacher's. obivously In fact my brother is in this class also._" Yuki stared at the clock and started counting down. "_5...4...3...2..._" Kazuma started running in the classroom and said, "_I'm sorry, I had an appointment with..._" Yuki interupped Kazuma " _I know your mother told me._" This boy was different. He had bright orange hair and blue eyes. Kazuma walked from the front of the class to his desk, that was on other of Usagi.

Kazuma looked at Usagi, smiled and said "_You must be the new tranfer student. I'm Kazuma Sohma by the way. Kano's brother._" Usagi thought (**This is Kano's brother! They almost look the same!)** " _Hello, My name is Usagi Manabe_" she said smiling.

Later at lunch, both Kano and Kazuma sat by Usagi. " _So... where do you live?_" Kazuma asked eating a riceball his mother had made for lunch. Usagi started to stutter. "_I live in a tent...**I mean a big house. yeah that's it...**a big house. "_ Both of the boys stared at her for a minute. "_That's not what he asked._" Kano said. Kazuma started laughing. "_Do really live in a tent?_" Kazuma asked after he was finished laughing. Usagi stared to look down.

"_Yeah, my father passed away, last week. He was my only my only family._" Both looked at her worried. Then, Kazuma asked "_Do you have a mother?_" Usagi looked even more sad. "_My mother died from child birth._" then she started to cry. Kano leaned towards her and started wiping her tears, smiled and said, " _My mom once said "That if you have you don't have any to love you. You'll always have friends to love you." My mother had the same incedent happen to her. Her mother was in a car crash, and passed away. Then the Sohma family took her in. That gives me an idea...**Hey Kazuma! **Can she live with us!_"

Kano started to give the puppy dog look like always does when wanted something. "_Jeez...not that look...why are you asking me?...oh right..._" Usagi looked at them confused. Kano smiled and brother and said "_He's the head of the family!_" Usagi had a shocked on look on her face. (I'm learning more and more of this family by the minute.) Then she started to think out loud. "_He's head of the family! And he is school! _" Both of the boys started to laugh. Then in the middle of laughing Kazuma said "_I go to school cause it's my choice. _"

The final bell rang. Meaning, school was over. Kano asked Yuki if he was coming over later, he replyed, "_sure._" and then smiled. Kano held out his hand and said " _Come on, follow me._" then, grabbed her by the wrist and started running towards the house. Kazuma was trying to catch up behind them. As they turned the corner, Usagi saw a house that looked like a mansion. Kazuma finally caught up and said while having trouble breathing from running, "_Welcome to our home._"

* * *

What will happen in the next chapter? Is there a romance between Kano and Usagi? Will she learn about the curse? Is there a secret about Usagi? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!

* * *

So what do you think so far? I'll put chapter2 up after I finish it. 


End file.
